Pops
Pops is a lollipop-shaped man, standing at 6'0" without his hat. His body and limbs are all very stick-like while his head is abnormally large. He always wears a gentlemanly suit-and-slacks, an always buttoned up dark vest as well as a top hat. Pops also sports a white curved mustache. Aside from his mustache, Pops is entirely bald. Personality A naïve lollipop-shaped man who is almost always in a jolly mood. Pops works with Benson as a park manager yet acts as a groundskeeper. He tends to be overly ecstatic about every situation, and expresses himself as an upright gentleman to the point where he overly extends his words and sentences formally. Despite being an elderly man, Pops is very childlike and naïve about the world around him. It was due to an accident in "Prank Callers" when the gang accidentally knocks him over with the kart in his young age to make him back into a child. Therefore, he serves as somewhat of a non sequitur character. He also seems to like Mordecai and Rigby more than Benson ironically despite Mordecai and Rigby's irresponsible behavior and Benson's more responsible behavior (and Benson being his good friend). Pops' father Mr. Maellard owns the park. Even so, Pops relies on Benson for the upkeep of the park. Benson also seems to be responsible for taking care of Pops due to his childlike nature. Pops' character is taken from Quintel's short animation "The Naïve Man from Lolliland." In the episode "Prank Callers," it is implied that Pops was once a (somewhat) more serious man until Mordecai and Rigby (who had traveled back in time to the 80s) collided with his younger self, causing him apparent brain damage and turning him into the quirky character he is known as in the series. Pops is in a perpetually optimistic mood (brain damage from cell phone in the 80's and also got ran over by a golf cart by Mordecai and Rigby.) Most of the time, he can best be described as bubbly. However, Pops isn't one to be jolly when disrespected. Whenever he is not acting childishly, Pops acts like a gentleman, always addressing others politely, with one sole exception in "Think Positive" where he demands Benson to stop yelling at Mordecai and Rigby. Pops' childish mood makes him very gullible. Although anyone can take advantage of this, most people still respect Pops as a friend.. Pops also possesses the most pleasant voice out of all the characters, his language style is unique where he will go to larger extents to scientifically or vividly describe an object that would normally be said in a few words. He is also known to take an interest in little things such as butterflies. An example of this is when, in "The Power," he laughs when a butterfly flies near him, and in "Think Positive," he is trying to catch butterflies in a jar. Pops is also known to love his cars, which he polishes and waxes in nearly every episode. Pops seems to laugh very easily as seen in "Jinx" when he laughs at his reflection in the water. Skills/Habits *'Keyboard Player' - As seen in "This Is My Jam", "But I Have a Receipt", and "Mordecai and the Rigbys," Pops is adept at playing the keyboard. He is also said to play his harpsichord at night, but he might have stopped this because Benson made a rule against this.*'Butterflies' - Pops most likely has an interest for butterflies, as seen in "Think Positive."*'Skilled Artist' - As seen in "Think Positive," Pops can draw very well.*'Good Wrestler' - In "Really Real Wrestling," Pops is a very good wrestler. This is because he used to wrestle in his high school or college days. He can easily also wrestle a polar bear in "The Christmas Special."*'Fanciness' - As shown in "Fancy Restaurant," Pops is an expert in the art of being fancy and has even published a book on the subject, titled Fanciness Theory and Practical Application.*'Singing '- Pops can sing fairly well in "Karaoke Video" when he sang Footloose.*'Easily Scared' - Benson said, "He can't stand scary stories" in "Terror Tales of the Park II."*'Baking' - In "Pie Contest," Pops is an excellent baker, and appears to have a fondle for it. His pie was the only one Mordecai and Rigby actually liked. As such, he has won 1st place for his pies for ten consecutive years. And in "Meat Your Maker" he made pies for the BBQ. Lastly, he suggested a bake sale as a fundraiser in Grave Sights.*'Poetry' - As seen in "Rap It Up" it is shown that he likes and is talented at poetry. Relationships Mordecai Mordecai, along with Rigby, seem to be real good friends with Pops. Whenever they are seen together, the two seem to get along and have no problems. Pops is also easily amused with the two's contests, like punchies and scissors-paper-rock. Rigby Though despite Rigby's wild nature, the two seem to get along very well, like letting Rigby borrow his phone, or his old-timey radio. Though despite his naivety, Pops seems to know Rigby is wild and a bit dumb, an example being the episode "Trash Boat." Benson Though they seem to have trouble with each other, there is still respect between the two of them. In "Think Positive," Pops made Benson control his anger with Mordecai and Rigby, or else he'd lose his job a second time, showing that Pops can, and will, exercise his actual superiority over Benson. Benson reluctantly tried to keep it in, and he never yelled once until Pops changed his mind. Muscle Man The two seem to be good friends as Pops tried to help Muscle Man to be fancy in "Fancy Restaurant." Muscle Man also felt unbearably guilty when his prank went wrong & almost killed Pops in "Prankless" Muscle Man also seems to think that Pops is funny (and/or Cool) in multiple episodes, as the two hang out sometimes. It looks like after High 5 Ghost and Mordecai & Rigby, Pops may be Muscle Man's best friend. Skips There is not much interaction in the series, but when there is they get along well. Skips has been in Pop's life since he was little as indicated in the episode Skips vs. Technology, when he fixes his toy. Also,he tried to help Skips feel better after he lost an arm-wrestling to Rigby in Over the Top. Pops-Themed Content *Pops's Taxi (Ello Gov'nor)*Pops's Harpsichord (Mordecai and the Rigbys, Fists of Justice)*Pops' House (Just about every episode)*Pops' Ironing Board (Prank Callers)*Pops' Outfit*Pops' Junk (Terror Tales of the Park)*Pops' Keyboard (This Is My Jam)*Pops' Phonograph (A few episodes)*Pops' Poetry Outfits (Rap It Up)*Pops' Portraits (Majority of episodes) Quotes :See Pops/Quotes Trivia *Pops owns three cars, his Checker Taxi cab from "Ello Gov'nor," his flying Mini Cooper from "Really Real Wrestling," and Carmenita from "Cruisin'."*He makes an appearance in the short "The Naive Man from Lolliland " as the main character, but with the name Lolliland Man.*He also made a cameo appearance in "2 in the AM PM" when the two clerks are fighting, the proto-Mordecai becomes proto-Pops.*He is the only main character who has not been an antagonist to Mordecai and Rigby before. Margaret and Eileen were rivals with them in Cruisin', Skips tried to stop the two from having fun in The Power, Thomas helped to prank them in Starter Pack, Benson, Muscle Man, and Hi Five Ghost are regular antagonists to them.*An explanation for Pops to use lollipops instead of money is that he is from Lolliland, where it is possible that lollipops were used as a form of currency. (For instance, a butterscotch ripple equates to $100.) However, his father does not seem to share this confusion. In the short "The Naive Man from Lolliland," Pops is beaten by restaurant employees because he left his bill paid in lollipops.*Pops' favorite magazine's to read is Moustaches Monthly.*In "Dizzy," his last name is revealed to be "Maellard".*In "This Is My Jam," it revealed that he can dance and play music because he said that he is not going to use his "best dance moves" and he can play the keyboard.*In "Prank Callers," Pops has no mustache in the 1980s, but he has one while he was in high school as shown in "Really Real Wrestling".*He was born in the 1900s. This reveals that he's over 110 years old.*In "Skips vs. Technology," Pops is shown as a child with brown hair in the year 1910.*He was almost killed by Mordecai's bed falling on him due to a prank by Muscle Man in "Prankless."*It was confirmed in "Terror Tales of The Park" that Pops had a doll named Percy, but he got rid of him because Mordecai and Rigby told him it wasn't cool.*Pops is the third oldest in the park gang, the second being Mr. Maellard and the first being Skips.*Pops along with Mordecai and Rigby are the only ones that live in the park house.*His name Pops comes from one of two places. The fact that he's based on a lollipop, as seen in "The Naive Man from Lolliland," or because of his age.*He is showed to be a good drawer in "Think Positive".*In Caveman, Pops was seen playing the violin, revealing that he could play more than one instrument. (Others being the harpsichord and the keyboard).*In Cool Cubed, when Dr. Henry comes to help Thomas, he mentions to Pops "How's that ol' Pinky?" Because if this, it is safe to assume that Pops somehow broke his pinky finger on his right hand in an earlier episode, or before the series takes place.*As shown in "Rigby's Body", Pops seems to have lost the ability to identify rude words, As when Rigby uses the word 'turds' to insult Mordecai, Pops breaks the argument by quoting "We can all be turds!" In the same episode, Pops uses the word 'Turd' to Skips while skips says he wished Mordecai and Rigby would stop teaching him those words. Gallery The gallery for Pops can be viewed here. es:Papaleta Category:Characters